Faction High
by em-hpfan4eva
Summary: " Beatrice, you can chose between Erudite, Abnegation and Dauntless," Tori tells me. I am different. I am Divergent... When Tris joins Faction High she finds out that she doesn't fit in and she could get kick out of the school. Keeping her secret safe, making new friends and meeting the mysterious boy Four will be one whole long year. Can Tris keep her secret safe? Please read!


DISCLAIMER: I'm not Veronica Roth and I definitely didn't come up with the terrible ending in Allegiant.

*CHAPTER ONE*

I sigh as I close my book as we pull up at my new high school. My brother Caleb gets out of the car and stretches his arms after our 3 hour drive to Faction High. A boarding school. Oh joy, I think sarcastically.

"Coming Bea?" Caleb's calls over his shoulder already walking into the school. I nod reluctantly and grab my suitcase and bag from the car and follow him. As we enter the school I see signs saying Abnegation, Erudite, Candor, Amity and Dauntless and others about the school below them. A lady appears

" Hello, my name's Tori and you must be Caleb and Beatrice?" We nod our heads and she gestures for us to follow her into a room. She hands us a sheet of paper and tells us to fill out the questions. Caleb finishes and hands her back the test.

" Caleb, one sec…. Erudite. Well done," She smiles, " Section 2, room 34." He leaves.

" And Beatrice almost done?" she asks, I nod and hand her the test back.

" Hmmmm… " She frowns, I swallow nervously, " Erudite, Abnegation and Dauntless…" she mutters. She looks at me with a bewildered expression.

" Beatrice, you can chose between Erudite, Abnegation and Dauntless. But you must never tell anyone. This is called Divergent, the fact that you don't fit into only one faction. People believe that if you're Divergent you shouldn't be allowed into the school. They will do everything they can to make you leave the school." I blinked, startled. I don't fit into a faction. It's a bad thing. I can chose my faction. My choice. My parents were Abnegation. My brother is Erudite. I'm different. Divergent.

" Dauntless," I say. Tori nods.

" Welcome to Dauntless, Section 5, room 25," Tori smiles, " And don't tell _anyone_" she adds emphasizing the word anyone. I leave the room and head of the Section 5. When I get there, after following the signs, a girl with dark skin, short hair greets me.

" Hey, I'm Christina," she says

" Beatrice…" I am different, Beatrice sounds too old.

" Tris," I say.

" Okay," she checks the time on her phone, "Let's go," and she loops her arm around mine and pulls me along to the cafeteria. When we get there we join the already long queue.

" Were you told that after dinner we have a tour of the school?" she asks. I shake my head no.

" Oh, well yeah we have a tour," she repeats.

" Great," I respond but she isn't listening anymore. I follow her gaze to find her staring at a boy with green eyes and blonde hair. I smirk.

" Christina," I wave a hand in front of her face.

" Yeah sorry. He's cute," she says sheepishly. I laugh. After about 5 minute we reach the front of the queue and Christina orders something called a hamburger.

" What's that?" I ask. She gives me a funny look

" Meat?"

" My parents were Abnegation, we never ate that stuff,"

" My were Candor," she shrugs. I decide to order a hamburger as well and we go find seats.

" Over there," she says. she points towards a large boy. He is generally large, big features, legs, arms and hands. We make our way over to him.

" Al," the large boy looks up as Christina greets him, then he smiles and waves a giant hand.

" Chris, how are you?"

" Great, anyway Al this is Tris, my roommate and Tris, Al. Our parents are friends," Christina says

" Tris," he smiles at me. I just nod. We sit down start eating while we bond.

After dinner Chris and I head back to our room, change into warmer clothes and then meet at the front of Section 5. A man and teenage boy and girl meet us there.

" Welcome to Dauntless. I'm head of Dauntless. Max," the man says.

" This is Four and Lauren," he says as he gestures to the boy and girl standing next to him.

" Four and Lauren will be guiding you through the first month of being Dauntless." Then Max splits us into two groups. Four takes my group and Lauren takes the other. Four leads us through the entrance and then turns around. Chris and I are at the front of the group so we are the closest to him. Now I can make out his features quite well. He has deep set dark blue eyes and his lower lip is full and spare upper lip. He looks intimidating and like someone who I wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of. His hair is almost black and I notice a small scar on his chin. Then I realize he is staring straight back at me. Um I'm not pretty? His deep rumbling voice pulls me back into reality.

" Follow me," and he starts to run towards a collection of tree away from Section 4 and 5. We follow him. I haven't run for ages. It feels good and I breath in and out enjoying it until we get to another part of Dauntless. As we slow down most of us panting for air Four shows us through to the doors into a big open space with various shops built into the walls and narrow staircases on the sides leading up with no railings.

" This is the pit," Four tells us. We continue to follow Four as he leads us to a bridge with rapidly flowing water underneath.

" This is the Chasm," he shouts because of the roaring of the water below us. We then go to a few other not important places and I almost miss the part part when Four tells us that we have to get up early tomorrow before class begins for Dauntless training. I yawn as we start jogging behind Four back to Section 5. As I lie in bed after the tour, Chris letting out tiny cute snores, I ponder about how this year will turn out and about Four.

Hey, hope you likes! Please please follow or favourite and review! Any suggestions and comments and anything is okay! Thanks. I promise more Fourtris next chap!

xox Em ;P winky silly face

Ciao ( I just did my Italiano Homework)

P.S who hates Allegiants ending? It not fair!


End file.
